Tanto
by Letras Muertas
Summary: El sacrificio de un Kage, el advenimiento de otro. Una serie de circunstancias que dan origen al ser más temido de las naciones elementales. El arma perfecta; silente, sigilosa, inteligente. Nombre código: Tanto. Un Puñal de dos filos que revolucionará la historia de las naciones elementales.


**Tanto**

Por Letras Muertas

**La forja del Puñal.**

**I**

_**De las Crónicas del Judaimee Hokage…**_

_El Ninja puro. No es aquel con el arsenal de Jutsus más variado o más poderoso; tampoco es aquel con la fuerza para decimar montañas y desintegrar, como la furia de la naturaleza, a sus oponentes. Esa denominación tampoco es digna de aquel con el coeficiente intelectual más alto o la manipulación elemental más perfecta. _

_El verdadero Ninja, el verdadero ente del terror, al que hay que temer con cada fibra nerviosa del cuerpo, es aquel que con simplicidad portentosa se escuda entre las sombras, que tiene la capacidad de borrar una existencia con el más básico elemento de su entorno, el que no deja rastro y hiere con consternación a sus adversarios, _

_Para ser la máquina de matar perfecta solo se necesita de una sola emoción: "El desprendimiento", total desprendimiento de la ambición, del deseo, del apego a la vida. Una máquina de matar es solo eso: "Una maquina", y como tal, cumplirá con su cometido hasta ser detenida o hasta que uno de sus engranajes falle. _

_Esta es la historia de una de esas maquinas de matar, única en su tipo. La historia del ser más letal que haya existido en los anales históricos de las naciones elementales. La historia de una entidad que sembró el pánico en los corazones de los hombres más poderosos e influyentes de su tiempo._

_Ninguno de mis antecesores quiso dejar constancia de los hechos y circunstancias que ocurrieron en aquel entonces, por temor a que las nuevas generaciones distorsionaran el significado del ser un Shinobi. Pero pienso que si bien la historia la escriben los vencedores, por ética se debe explicar con detalle que nuestra esencia como guerreros de las sombras, no solo fluye de la corriente del idealismo romántico e intangible de la honorabilidad y la justicia; también se origina de la perspectiva oscura del terrorismo, la subyugación y la traición. El mal debe equilibrar al bien, si una de las dos variables desbalancea la otra, la armonía falla y el caos surge como la derivación final._

_Un hombre estuvo a punto de poner en caos total a las naciones elementales, pero extrañamente, a un paso de lograrlo, se esfumo de la existencia como lo etéreo. He pasado treinta años de mi vida recopilando todo acerca de aquel sujeto y de las circunstancias que rodearon su presencia. El día de hoy creo que puedo hacerme una idea de sus motivaciones._

_Y todo comenzó aquí mismo, en Konoha, durante la caída del Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato y el advenimiento de la nueva Sombra de Fuego…_

**II**

—Es un niño fuerte y sano Sarutobi Sama.

— ¿Le hicieron el análisis a su chacra?

—Es lo más extraño de todo Sarutobi Sama, el niño no tiene ningún influjo de chacra foráneo en su sistema de generación. Es como si el sellado no se hubiese llevado a cabo. También se nos hace imposible detectar su chacra natural, es como si fuese un contenedor vacio, sin energía espiritual.

—Eso es imposible, ¿Ya lo examinó Jiraiya?

—Jiraiya Sama está con él en este momento.

**III**

En la habitación, oculto por la sombra y sentado frente a una incubadora, un hombre miraba fijamente hacia la maquina. Sus ojos no se apartaban del niño que ésta resguardaba; no miraba hacia los costados, ni hacia las otras cunas de cristal que guarnecían otros críos. Era como si estuviera hipnotizado, como si él fuera parte de la escena pero se hallara, no obstante, separado de la misma.

Observó en silencio cuando el niño dirigió la mirada primero hacia un costado, luego hacia el otro y, finalmente, directamente hacia él. Por un instante, cuando él pareció examinarlo, cuando pareció que miraba dentro de su alma, el hombre temió estar siendo juzgado. Sus músculos se tensaron, pero nada sintió. Luego el instante pasó y el hombre se relajó. Buscó con la mano la botella que estaba apoyada en una mesa junto a él y bebió un largo sorbo.

—Pensé que el hábito del alcohol era una prerrogativa solo de Tsunade.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, se asomó a la puerta del retén, y su rostro se iluminó con una agradable sonrisa a la vista de su pupilo.

—Sensei, un sorbo de Sake en situaciones especiales no reviste importancia alguna. ¿Recibió las noticias del cuerpo médico?

—Ciertamente recibí algunos reportes preocupantes, pero he preferido reservar mis conclusiones para después de nuestra charla.

—El chacra del niño es casi inexistente. Los médicos no salían de su asombro al no poder detectarlo, tuve que iniciar mi modo "Sabio" para corroborar sus aseveraciones y ahí es donde me di cuenta de que si lo genera, pero de una forma muy inusual.

El Sandaime se acercó lentamente a la incubadora y observó atentamente al infante.

— ¿Una consecuencia imprevista del sellado? ¿O de lo reciente del evento quizá?—preguntó sin dejar de mirar al niño.

—Improbable, han pasado diez días desde el sellado—respondió Jiraiya—. De lo que he podido investigar sobre el _Shiki Fūin, _el proceso no deja secuelas temporales. A medida que pasa el tiempo se me hace más difícil detectar su escaso chacra, parece que estuviese agonizando, pero los partes médicos aseguran que es un bebe totalmente sano.

—Evidentemente es un Kinjutsu de lo más complejo. Esto modifica completamente el escenario que había visualizado para el niño.

— ¿Escenario Sensei?

—Minato selló la mitad del chacra del Nueve Colas en su hijo con el objetivo de salvar a Konoha, sacrificando su vida y su alma en el proceso. Kushina se inmoló igualmente para proteger ese sacrificio. Ambos lo hicieron confiando en que el niño sería el receptor del reconocimiento de la aldea por semejante prueba de lealtad…

Sarutobi hizo una pausa y se acomodó el puente de la nariz entre sus dedos. Luego agregó:

—…Sin embargo, Minato era demasiado idealista, algo que heredó sin duda de ti Jiraiya Kun. Cuando las masas se enteren que la entidad que les atacó esa noche sin compasión no fue eliminada, sino confinada en un infante, van a reaccionar de forma irracional. Una persona por si sola razona con mesura y se hace analítica; En contraparte, un grupo de ellas pierde la capacidad de raciocinio y se deja llevar por aquel quien imponga su criterio a los demás, sea justo o no, su juicio.

—Entonces debió haber aceptado nuevamente el manto de Hokage, Sensei. Así podría haber sido usted quien influenciara la perspectiva de las masas en este asunto a favor del niño. Además estoy seguro de que el hecho de ser el mocoso descendiente directo de Minato sumaría simpatías.

—Tengo mis dudas al respecto. Aun si hubiese aceptado nuevamente el puesto de Hokage, hay circunstancias incompatibles que hacen difícil imponer una esfera de influencia eficaz. Una de ellas, incluso, obliga a que el legado del niño no pueda ser revelado. Al menos durante algunos años.

—No le entiendo Sensei, con más razón—dijo Jiraiya enarcando las cejas—. Al ser el niño el vivo legado de uno de sus más grandes líderes, la sociedad en general sopesaría positivamente la responsabilidad heredada del pequeño, incluso me atrevería apostar a que el mocoso seria tratado con privilegios.

—Supongamos que hubiésemos abordado ese escenario. Un escenario dónde damos a conocer a las masas el sacrificio de su Kage y revelamos la herencia del niño. La probabilidad de que el colectivo de la aldea acepte al pequeño y honre el sacrificio de sus padres es bastante viable, pero no podemos ignorar el impacto negativo que tendría esa información en las otras aldeas elementales.

— ¡Demonios!—exclamó Jiraiya empalideciendo—, es cierto. El hijo de Namikaze Minato y Uzumaki Kushina; huérfano, heredero de uno de los legados más importantes de la más poderosa de las aldeas, y para variar, el nuevo contenedor del "Nueve Colas". Sería como presumir de un Jamón frente a una jauría de lobos hambrientos.

—Es por eso que esa opción dejó de ser válida desde el primer momento. Por una parte no soportaríamos las presiones políticas que acarrearía el conocimiento de que el hijo del Shinobi más poderoso de las naciones elementales no solo hereda el potencial de su progenitor, sino que además obtiene los beneficios derivados de tener a su disposición el chacra de la más poderosa de las criaturas espirituales. Y no debemos olvidarnos de Kushina. El legado de los Uzumaki residía con ella; era la última de una extirpe de guerreros cuyo herencia genética e intelectual era tan notable que resultó en el exterminio de su clan. Comprendes ahora la magnitud de la importancia que significaría dar a conocer la identidad de éste niño al mundo.

— ¿Pero entonces que va a pasar Sensei?—inquirió el Sabio pensativo—. Si omitimos enfatizar en el lazo familiar del niño con Minato y Kushina, sin duda lo van a tratar como a un paria, los aldeanos que sufrieron pérdidas importantes durante el ataque del "Nueve Colas" van a querer desquitarse con el mocoso.

El Sandaime sacudió la cabeza con expresión resignada.

—Es por eso que hice alusión a que la mente de los colectivos no tiene capacidad de raciocinio. Aun cuando por medio de leyes y ordenanzas el nuevo Hokage intentara proteger al niño para ocultar su legado, estoy seguro de que sería en vano. Por eso no vi la necesidad de aceptar el titulo nuevamente.

— ¿Entonces, no hay solución? —Preguntó Jiraiya, con tono de incredulidad.

—Siempre hay solución, la cuestión es si ésta será positiva o no para el pequeño. Creo que todo depende de cómo evolucione el niño con respecto a esa particular característica que ha desarrollado con su chacra.

—Parece algo terminal, cada minuto que pasa su chacra parece diluirse en el vacío. Es una imposibilidad que un ser vivo pueda subsistir sin energía espiritual, no lo termino de entender, es por eso que llevo días en esta habitación tratando de darle sentido lógico a todo este asunto.

El antiguo Kage se acercó más a la incubadora, y el niño fijo su mirada en la suya, parecía como si estuviera sopesándolo. El anciano líder fue el primero en rehuirle al intercambio de impresiones.

—A veces creo que nos entiende y nos está juzgando—dijo el Sabio sombríamente.

Sarutobi lo miró con una dureza que lo intimidó.

—A veces creo que exageras las percepciones Jiraiya Kun.

—En todo caso Sensei, ese niño no ha llorado ni una sola vez desde que llegó al retén, su mirada no es normal, parece demasiado lúcida para un crio de esa edad, es como si estuviese a la expectativa de lo que sucede a su alrededor.

— ¿Has tomado en cuenta la posibilidad de que el niño no esté perdiendo su Chacra Jiraiya Kun?

—No le entiendo Sensei. El Chacra del "Nueve Colas" es inexistente, y el natural del niño está por desaparecer completamente. Usted sabe muy bien que con mi modo "Sabio" activo soy uno de los mejores sensores existentes, su Chacra está desapareciendo.

Sarutobi lo miró, y en seguida se enfrascó nuevamente en el pequeño.

—Hay una teoría que recién ahora, después de tantos años de estudio, se viene a mi mente Jiraiya Kun, y es algo que confieso me aterra pensar sea posible.

Jiraiya permaneció callado, sabiendo lo impactante de lo que vendría. Su Sensei no le decepciono.

—Chacra "Fantasma" —dijo el Anciano, con un tono de malicia en la voz que asustó al Sabio—. Algo que pensé era un mito desarrollado para engrandecer la historia del "Sabio de los seis caminos".

El Sandaime retrocedió unos pasos y luego se dejo caer en una silla, esperando. Jiraiya se levantó y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación con los ojos pasmados, pareció que estaba cavilando, preguntándose si lo que sugería su maestro era una posibilidad real, y por un segundo Sarutobi esperó, tratando de adivinar de donde llegaría el ataque.

—Eso es imposible—dijo Jiraiya suavemente entre un suspiro de incredulidad—. Simplemente no puedo creer esa hipótesis Sensei. Un ser con chacra invisible es una teoría totalmente absurda.

Sarutobi continuó como si no lo hubiera escuchado.

—Es lo único que se me ocurre—dijo con tono afligido—. En el estado en que está, si su chacra se estuviese extinguiendo, el niño ya habría presentado síntomas de debilidad y problemas fisiológicos notables. Es evidente, según los informes y lo que me dices, que eso no está pasando. Solo queda una teoría: la mezcla de ambos chacras producto del sellado solo esta camuflando el resultado final.

Jiraiya le observó atentamente, tratando de descubrir si su Sensei estaba en su sano juicio. Después de un momento se relajó, sus hombros cayeron lentamente y su respiración, que sin darse cuenta había estado conteniendo, se hizo más profunda.

—Kami Sama Sensei —dijo Jiraiya, poniéndose lúgubre—, si esto llega a oídos de nuestros enemigos, los intentos de secuestros en contra de los Uchihas y los Hyugas serán un juego de niños contrastándolos con el problema que tendremos. Incluso habrá naciones que arriesgarían una guerra solo para poner las manos en el muchacho. ¿Se da cuenta que si su teoría es cierta, tenemos en nuestras manos a un ser que podría convertirse en un asesino sin parangón en la historia?

El Sandaime sonrió, pero su sonrisa fue forzada.

—Aquí es donde entra en juego un nuevo escenario que permitirá, al menos por un tiempo, evitar todas esas consecuencias que hemos estado discutiendo Jiraiya Kun.

—Sí, un escenario que ya voy comprendiendo. Lo más razonable, es no solo ocultar el origen del niño, sino también el hecho de ser el contenedor del "Nueve Colas"; Y todo gracias a ese camuflaje que se está desarrollando con su chacra, el cual evitara que otros sensores o ninjas comunes detecten la anormalidad con el mocoso. ¿Pero cómo vamos a explicar que no es un muerto viviente carente de chacra? Ese detalle también va a llamar la atención.

—Lo explicaremos como una anormalidad genética. Cuando se sepa que el niño no produce chacra dejara de ser de interés en general; pues se le subestimara como a un civil más, de hecho se le considerará más como un lisiado que como un ser común. Un ser indigno de atención.

—Se que Minato y Kushina no me van a perdonar por esto, pero: ¿No sería mejor acabar con la vida del niño y evitar tantas variables impredecibles?

—El riesgo es demasiado alto con el sellado tan reciente, esto que estamos discutiendo es una anormalidad causada sin duda por un efecto imprevisto del sello utilizado por Minato. No quiero pensar que otra consecuencia podría manifestarse si intentamos una purga letal en contra del pequeño en un momento como este.

—Benditos Ancestros Sensei—exclamó el Sabio perturbado, dio un nuevo sorbo a la botella de Sake en su mano y tomó asiento—, ¡míreme! conspirando contra la vida de mi ahijado, ¿Y cómo demonios será la vida del niño? Si lo tomo bajo mi cuidado las sospechas serán mayores, y no quiero pensar que pasaría si lo dejamos al cuidado de la persona que escogió Kushina como Madrina; Mikoto chan está rodeada de lobos en ese recinto.

—En efecto, Mikoto San y tú están descartados totalmente de esa obligación, esto es algo que debemos discutir con Danzo. Debemos explicarle la situación y las circunstancias que la definen. Como Kage es su deber velar por los intereses de la aldea pero debemos equilibrar su juicio con respecto al futuro del niño.

—Hay tantas variables en todo esto que por primera vez en muchos años tengo un mal presentimiento Sensei. Solo espero que no estemos cometiendo un error.

—Danzo reunirá el concilio pronto. Veremos cómo se desarrollan los acontecimientos entonces.

Dando la conversación por finalizada ambos hombres se despidieron, y Jiraiya esperó en la entrada del reten hasta que vio desaparecer al antiguo Kage por uno de los pasillos del hospital. Luego se volvió y miró pensativamente más allá de la hilera de incubadoras, hacia la que contenía al legado del hombre más imponente que había parido Konoha en su historia. Finalmente dio media vuelta, se tomó el último sorbo de Sake vaciando la botija, y salió de la estancia para ir a los baños públicos a relajarse un poco e investigar.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta, al abandonar la habitación, que por primera vez desde el día de su nacimiento Uzumaki Naruto lloró; y su llanto desató el caos en las otras criaturas del lugar.

Nota de autor: La pareja de Naruto para este fic es muy importante en el desarrollo de los acontecimientos del mismo, dejare que sean ustedes en una encuesta que elijan a una de las que tengo en mente. Gracias por aportar. La encuesta estará en mi perfil, y sera cerrada para cuando publique el capitulo 4


End file.
